After Chemistry Class (a GenHaya fic)
by RitaMeow
Summary: After chemistry class, Hayate was attacked...by an aroused boyfriend. Warning: Yaoi present. Oneshot. Review!


Due to the guidelines, I had to rewrite this fic (ugh, what is fanfiction without lemons?). Hopefully, it's not rated MA anymore *rolls eyes. I hope it's still god though! Review!

* * *

In a chemistry lab, a moan was heard as two brunettes pressed against the lab table. The paler male writhed under the tanner boy's touch, coughing not-so-silently from time to time. The seme sighed and stroked his lover's hair instead.

"Tell, me, Hayate. How long have you been having that cough of yours?"

"I've had it since childhood, Genma. You know this already."

"Oh well. Now for the fun part to begin!"

With that, Genma immediately started to unbutton Hayate's lab coat. The coat was soaked to the point of transparency due to an accidental spill of water, and Hayate was already beating himself for his own clumsiness. Genma had stared at him with lust in his eyes when he caught him staring at him during chemistry class, and the minute the teacher and students went out of sight (Genma had volunteered to clean up the place after class, and of course Hayate knew that was just a lame excuse to get into his pants.), Genma had pushed him onto the table and started ravishing him. Thank god he had managed to control the fall onto the table so he avoided crashing into the beakers of acids that were scattered about. There was no amount of preaching that would get Genma to actually look around his surroundings before he flew into horny drives.

"Genma, can you just speed up and get it over with? I'm sure the teacher would NOT be happy to find two hormonal teenagers fucking on the lab table." Hayate asked in mid cough as Genma slowly detached each button from its socket. Genma nearly burst out laughing at his lover's statement. He had always loved Hayate's cautiousness, because if both of them were reckless, they would probably be expelled by now. (they made out in the weirdest places possible.) He turned his attention back to his lover's body, which was still hidden in a white T-shirt (Soon to be removed).

"Why did you wear such transparent clothing, Hayate? Is it because you want me to grope you?" Genma teased mercilessly. Hayate blushed deeply, his ultra-pale face making his face redder than Genma ever thought possible.

"No! You pervert! I just didn't know white T-shirts turn translucent when wet!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You know, you're the moron, not me. What kind of idiot wears a T-shirt when they cough non-stop every day?"

"I cough with anything on, Genma. Even if I wore a sweater and earmuffs, I would be coughing." Hayate retorted, not even bothering to look at Genma in the eyes, missing the evil smirk on his face.

"Oh? So you mean you cough even when you're NAKED, huh?"

"?!" Hayate's blush returned full blast, and he tugged at his chin-length brown hair habitually in embarrassment.

"I thought you already knew that, Genma." Genma chuckled and plucked off his uke's clothes, lab coat and T-shirt but not the jeans, and admired his boyfriend's upper body. Sure, his boyfriend's body wasn't impressive or anything (his skin color, for example, was sickly pale, and he was quite thin), but Genma loved every bit of it.

"I love you, princess."

"WHAT did you just call ME?!" Genma chuckled at his lover's indignant response as he trailed kissed down his neck. Hayate's breath hitched, and he moaned weakly, his half-lidded eyes glazed over in pleasure. He fisted Genma's hair and tried his best not to crush Genma's head by curling his head inwards.

"Okay, turned on yet?" Genma asked impatiently. He himself had already been hard since he saw Hayate's display of his body through his soaked garments, and this was his limit. No way was he going to wait another five minutes for his weak idiot of a lover to get erect!

"Okay…yes…" Hayate whispered breathlessly. Genma bit on Hayate's collarbones, effectively shutting Hayate up.

"I thought it would take forever. You didn't even cough the whole time!" Genma smiled he stroked his boyfriend's erection. Hayate gasped and writhed in pleasure with each touch.

"Genma!" He whined. "Just get on with it!"

"Um, Hayate? I didn't bring any lube you know?"

"Don't you ever even TRY using the chemicals on the table!"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid!"

After a very heated lovemaking session, both of them were panting on the table, satisfied.

"That...was nice. Wonderful even." Hayate rasped out between the coughs. "But I think we have to get away quickly before a random teacher walks in on us."

"Yes, of course." Genma whispered softly as he hauled Hayate to his feet. "You okay to walk?"

"I think I can manage." Genma smiled and kissed Hayate lightly on the lips. "I kept my libido in check, didn't I?"

"Fishing for compliments, huh?"

"You know I'm too good for that."

"You moron." Hayate rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend, but his eyes widened in terror when he heard footsteps approaching the chemistry classroom.

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course I did." Genma immediately thrusted the crumpled clothes into Hayate's hands and pushed him towards the huge cabinets along the wall. He hurled his boyfriend in, and whispered fiercely.

"Stay in here. I'll handle him." Hayate didn't need to be told twice, and he swiftly closed the cabinet door. Genma immediately pulled up his pants, fixed his lab coat, and swept all the chemistry equipment into the sink, rinsing them hastily, taking care to not break anything. He was half way through stuffing everything into the cabinet opposite to Hayate's when the teacher sauntered in.

"Are you finished, Shiranui?"

"Yes, sir. Just a few more beakers to go."

"I heard someone screaming a while ago. Was that you?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Oh, then maybe it was the girls next door. The labs here are a bit old, so cockroaches are frequent visitors."

"Oh, sure." Genma felt cold sweat trickling down his back. Damn it, he hoped that Hayate's cabinet did not have those disgusting creatures! Come to think of it, the cabinet he had pushed Hayate into seemed a little dusty. Hayate must be dying in there, his throat irritated to no end yet not being able to clear his throat.

"I'm going to do some work in here, so when you're done, just leave alright?" The teacher walked towards his desk and sat down, filing through his papers. Genma stared after him in horror. How was he going to get Hayate out now? Suddenly, a cockroach poked his head out from a test tube rack. That gave Genma a brilliant idea. He speedily pushed everything into the equipment cabinet and swooped down to pick the little creature up. He stuffed it into a test tube and walked out of the classroom, saying goodbye to the teacher.

"Bye, sir."

"Goodbye, Shiranui." Genma didn't even hear him, because he was already in the classroom next door, feigning forgetting something there to the girls.

"I forgot something. Can I look around a little for it?"

"Whatever, Shiranui senpai. We don't mind"

" _You will soon."_ Genma thought as he secretly fished out the test tube containing the test tube. He waited until all of the girls have their backs turned before he shook the creature out, placed it on the table, and walked out the door, bidding adieu.

"Bye girls! Thank you so much for letting me look for my stuff!"

"Bye, Shiranui senpai." The girls said uniformly. Genma quickly got out and ran down the corridor, hiding around the corner. It didn't take long before he heard an ear-splitting scream. One second later, the girls burst out the lab and ran into the lab Hayate was currently hiding in. A few minutes later, the professor followed the girls into the lab. Genma, seizing this as the perfect chance, rushed into the lab and yanked Hayate out of the cabinet.(Thank God he was fully dressed.)

"Come on, before he comes back!" Genma hissed as he jerked his boyfriend towards the door. They ran down the corridor, down a few staircases, and burst through the doors of the Chemistry Department. Hayate bursted into violent coughs the second they were out in open air. Genma immediately started patting his back, trying to ease up the coughs.

"You alright, Hayate?"

"Apart from nearly choking in the cabinet, I'm fine."

"Sorry, love. I really can't get you out of the place with the professor staring at my back." Genma whispered, pulling his boyfriend against his chest. Hayate nuzzled Genma's chest adorably, making Genma melt at the sight.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Next time, though, I'm not going to let you have sex in the lab ever again."

"Aw, whyever not? It's such a nice place!"

"If you make me the seme, I'll do it."

"Alright, nevermind. I won't do it again."


End file.
